Not forgotten!!
by Isabel1
Summary: Michael finds out something new but it's not new at all!!
1. Alone

Not forgotten!!!!

Legal crap: I don't own Roswell you see a name u haven't seen in the shows it probably mine.

Summary: Michael finds out something new but it's not new at all. This has all couples involved in it.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Leslie I wrote it for her and at this moment she is waiting not very nicely for me to finish. Thanks luv ya!!

How can one moment everything in your life is perfect and the next u are in hell?

My life was always a lie, every word I muttered was a lie but I went on. I stayed quite, but the night the night was mine. In the night I did as I want, I have a bike no on knows just me it's a Ninja 360, my baby. I don't sleep it is the one thing I'm afraid of, the one thing I fear. The memories, dreams the one thing I'll never have is there. I wear clothes I don't like, I get straight A's without even trying, in class everyone one thinks I listen to the teachers so intensely, I don't. 

Max, Isabel and Michael I envy they have each other, I know the day is soon. The day the find the truth, they don't know I'm the only one on earth that does. "They" sent us here afraid that a traitor would try to find us. So they erased our memories and sent us here but if that wasn't enough they kept my memories. I know the truth, I know the truth but it's not enough because with the truth I still have nothing else. I'm still alone, and I still pretend I'm happy, pretend I'm the lost puppy and I still pretend I'm human. But in the end I'm not!!! 


	2. Confession

__

This chapter has swearing in it.

Not Forgotten Part 2

****

Liz POV

It was early morning the sun was just coming over the building facing Liz's balcony. Liz was still seated in the chair with tearstains on her cheeks only one thing was going through her mind. 'It was the only way, it was the only way……"

*Flashback* 

"Tell me why," Max asked looking down at me were I was seated in one of the lawn chairs. "I gave u everything, my heart and soul and u sleeped with Kyle. You fucking sleeped with him."

I stood up making max stumble back, "and you sleeped with **_Tess."_**

"Don't you dare put this on me."

"Never Max, I mean why would u do anything, Your FUCKING perfect."

"Why, just tell me why?" Our chest were heaving so hard I thought I could hear his heart beat. I turned around so my back was facing him scared if I look into his eyes I may actually tell him. 

"Go away Max, go to Tess. You asked me if we could ever be friends again, well now I will answer u no we can because I hate u. Stay away from me, Max Evans despise u."

*End of Flashback*

Michael's POV

"I hate her, I hate her" Michael chanted as she walked up the Crashdown steps. "Liz are u here? Liz?" No answer was heard, Michael walked into Liz's room. Walking over to the balcony she saw Liz sitting on the chair not moving. "Liz?" Michael called again now getting worried. Once Michael was through the window she walked over to Liz. She was lying on her side staring of in space; tear stains marked her now pale skin. "Liz? Elizabeth please answer me?" There was no answer 

"Liz, Liz answer me, it's Michael."

"God, Liz your freezing," Michael said, while picking her up. Briging her inside and putting her in her bed. Wraping her in many blankets and then seating himself in the seat beside her bed.

"Great, what do I do know."

Evans Household

Maria POV

"Max, there is someone here to see you," Diane Evans yelled up the stairs to her son. 

After no answer, "It's okay I'll go up." Already staring up the stairs to Max's room. When she reached it she didn't even bother knocking. "Hey, Max," Maria said seeing max lying on his bed.

"Hey, Maria, What are u doing here."

"What can't I come see u." Maria said in her nicest voice, after seeing the totally doubt in max's eyes. "Okay, I want to know what is up with you and Liz."

"I figured she would tell u."

"Well, she hasn't see wont talk to anyone. Please, Max!" Max looked over at Maria was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes. For the next hour Maria and Max talked about Liz, Michael and how Liz slept with Kyle.

1 hour later

Back at the Crashdown

Maria and Michael crashed through the front door of the Crashdown Café. Scaring Isabel, Alex, Tess, Kyle, Michael and Sheriff Valeti who were seated at one of the booths. "Where is she?"

"Where's who, Maria?"

"The bitch that I use to call my best friends. Their u are." Maria yelled staring at the door of the back room that had Liz leaning on it. "You fuckig bitch, how could you. You not only lied to me, u cheated on Max. I thought u were my friend but I was deffinily wrong." Maria raised her hand and bringing her open palm right down on Liz's cheeks

"I HATE U." Maria marched out of the Crashdown with the others following. Michael walked up to Liz whose head was still looking down and her hair covering her face. 


	3. My Childern

A/N: Okay, there was some confusion in this fic so I'll try to help out:

Maria and Liz have been getting farther apart When Max and Maria talked in his room I was trying to get across that they were getting closer together Maria doesn't know about FM and Liz has treated Maria like the others "I can't tell u." "You have to understand it's for the best." This is very in the beginning of when Tess appeared FM came but the humans have never came to the cave. 

If u see this ' ' thought or talking in there heads

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It had to be like this, I had to," Liz whispered over and over again.

"What had to be like this?" Michael asked lifting Liz's chin up to look into his eyes.

"The future," Liz said in the same tone. Liz's knees suddenly gave out sending her crashing to the ground, sitting there Liz cried and cried until Michael picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. An hour later when Liz just couldn't cry anymore, she stood up and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the cold water Liz splashed it on her face trying to get the signs of the past hour events off her face. Liz looked into the mirror and gasped at her reflection "dam, I look bad." Waving her hand over her face the redness in her eyes and cheeks disappeared and a fresh coat of makeup appeared on her face. A gasp was heard from behind her Liz spun around facing a very shocked Michael. "Oh god, no." Liz cried, turning toward the door running out. Down the stairs and out of the crashdown doors, hopping into her car she raced out into the dessert. Fifteen minutes of driving she screeched the car to a stop and raced out running up to a wall of rock on the side of the cliff she waved her hand over it and a silver hand print appeared. Placing her hand over the print the cave door opened running inside she raced over to the four pods falling over a stone landing on her hands and knees. Liz started to cry once again this time for a whole different reason. "I'm sorry, everything is rewind now, Michael is gonna tell the others and they are gonna want to know who I am. They aren't ready are they? To know the truth or you wouldn't have sent me, answer me why did u send me. WHY? WHY DAM IT?" Liz yelled just making her cry harder. After minutes of crying Liz felt a hand on her shoulder jolting herself from her own world of memories and thoughts. Turning her head to get a better view of who the person is she was surprised to see Michael sitting beside.

"What aren't we ready for?" Michael asked in a soft tone that surprised Liz. Seeing Liz wasn't going to give him any answered he continued speaking, "Please, Liz I need to find the answers? I need to find out who I am. Please, I'm begging u."

Liz raised her head and looked into Michael's eyes seeing the need for the answers Liz had. "You have been lied to there was no Zan, Rath, Vilandera or Ava. When you were put in your pods, u were 8 and a half years old. You were Prince Michael Jason Hallowell of Anatar, usually planets have on king or queen but for some reason down the line of our family two different blood lines were created the one was called the Hallowells which u were one of and the other the Blacks. Prince Maxwell Steven Black and Princess Isabel Jennifer Black. Your mother was Nikita and your father was Jason, Max and Isabel' s mother was Jennifer and their father was Steven……….." Liz started trailing off, looking up at the ceiling and a blinking light, which suddenly got brighter and brighter Michael too was looking at the light. Suddenly a woman appeared before their eyes.

"Hello, my children if u are listening to this now it mean my dear Liz has finally told Michael of the knowledge she cares. You, Princess Eliza Nikita Hallowell and you, Prince Michael Jason Hallowell are one half of the royal four. Along, with Prince Maxwell and Princes Isabel, you two are extremely powerful when you are together. Time is running out, this message wont last much longer be careful Kivar will do anything to get u, his plan is probably already in action. Liz now that u have let your brother in your heart u two can now find out the rest of who u really are. I hope your father and I don't see you very soon. Stay together and my children I love u." Soon, the picture faded into nothing, Michael and Liz looked at each other and Michael grabbed Liz and hugged her with everything he had, which surprised Liz.

"What did she mean when she said I hope we don't see u soon?" Liz asked from were her head was buried into Michael shoulder.

"I don't know, Liz." Michael answered still pinning Liz to his body, which is where they stayed late into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feedback and reviews, pretty please!!!!


	4. Fight For The Future

They say that once your life becomes a constant battle to stay awake, then it's time to find something to change it. But, I beg for the day that our lives will become that again when our lives will stop being a constant battle to stay alive and to keep a secret that no one should have. But, the thing is I don't.. I can't regret any of this because the day I do that; means that I regret my little sister. I will NEVER regret the girl that lay in my arms in a restless sleep. The filth and dry blood of the now healed cuts from the battle we had just won still rested on her once smooth face. Today is exactly 9 ½ months since I found her, 9 months since the prophecy was relieved to us and 8 ½ months since we gave up the rest of our family. Now we are cursed to watch from the outside to never give in to temptation and never feel emotion. The regret of that fact that this sorrow that I have felt over the last months my baby sister had to feel this for years. It scares me to look in her eyes at times and see no emotion and look in the mirror and see the same in mine. I sometimes wonder if all we have sacrificed will be worth it in the end or will it all be in vein. But if the battles that have been thrown at us for the last couple of months continue then we won't make it to find those answers. The fact is our enemy is getting good too good, learning and studying us. Again I look down at my sister remembering this morning events and the fear of what might have happened if I didn't show up in time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Flash  
  
~~~~~  
  
"See ya, Michael have a nice night and say hi to Liz for me," Sarah Harris yelled from behind the desk in Starlight Gallery.  
  
"I will, bye Sarah," Michael mumbled. 'It's not like I was trying to be mean to her but, we can't trust people. The only reason we know Sarah is boredom. Nasedo left us with enough money to live a very comfortable life for a couple decades. But going to school and then protecting the other's wasn't very exciting, so Liz convenience me to start painting again, most of the pictures were of Liz, but her face would never be shown. Sarah says that's why everyone likes it. Liz got a job as a photographer, we found out that she is amazing at it.'  
  
Reaching over to the radio Michael switched through channels, suddenly a jerk ripped through the car, whipping around he saw a car. The car swerved right knocking into Michael's own dark blue convertible. Looking around the streets noticing it almost empty, making he's decision; he raised his hand out the window and blew out the tires in the other car. Watching in the mirror as the car got smaller and smaller.  
  
"Shit!! Lizzie" he cried. Putting his foot down all the way on the gas pedal. Finally after a couple moments the small house where Liz and Michael live in came into view. Screeching the car up to the curb he started to run out of the car. Glass shattering made his attention reach the upper window. Seeing two figures fall out of it. Picking up his pace he realized the one on the grass was his sister, watching as she kicked her attacker in the stomach and the punched him in the side sending him into a pile of ash. Finally reaching her he picked her up carefully in his arms. Just as five more skins came out of the house each one looked beaten, smiling at the thought that Liz did that. Raising his hand he made the first skin fly back wards get impaled on a tree branch. Turning to the others realizing he needed to get out of here and heal Liz's wounds he focused his energy towards a force field, watching as a blue shield started to form and toke this as his advantage and ran toward the car.  
  
"That wasn't s fun as they make it out to be on t.v." Liz whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
End Flash  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She still hasn't opened her eyes since she fell unconscious in the car and as I lay my head down on the grungy pillow of this crappy motel. As my eyes close I wonder when this will all end. Have we not suffered enough for a thousand life time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, everyone:  
  
I'm sorry that it has been so long since I wrote this story. But, hopefully I'm back!! Thanx you to everyone that gave me feed back. And I hope to see more! 


	5. No More Fun

"Liz where are you?" Michael called form the hallway off their new apartment.  
  
"In here," Liz called back.  
  
"Thanks that helped a lot," Michael mumbled and rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and saw Liz hunched over a pile of photos. "What are those?" he asked.  
  
"My shots of the fashion show," I answered. "Did you give the gallery your new pieces."  
  
"Yup," Michael answered taking a bottle of pop from the fridge. Turning around to see Liz glaring at him.  
  
"Well??" I cried.  
  
"What," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What did they say?" I say slowly.  
  
"They likes them said they were going to talk to the others so they can get me my own show."  
  
"That's great, I'm proud of you," I say, jumping up and hugging him. "And, I think we need to celebrate." Grabbing his hand, and dragging him to the door, halting when we heard Michael's cell phone ring, "Ignore it please."  
  
"I can't; what if it's an emergency."  
  
"Then we can deal with it tomorrow," I whined putting on my puppy face and sighing as Michael looked away and reached into his pocket and took out his ringing phone. 'Damn that usually works.' "Hello," I watched as his smile turned into a frown. "Yes..Yes...She's here..Listen, you...Fine...I said Fine." Michael finished with a yelled slamming his phone closed.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
  
"Max! He wants us to meet at Valenti," he mumbled putting on his jacket.  
  
"Well; here goes all our fun!!" 


End file.
